nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue
Rogue has been designed as a difficult to play, rush character and will probably be the hardest to unlock. She is ambushed by the I.D.P.D. right from the start. Her passive ability causes an explosion to appear at her position whenever she gets hurt. Rogue's active ability allows her to call in a Portal Strike, for which special ammo has to be found in the levels, replacing Radiation Canisters. Features : Starts off with the Rogue Rifle, a bullet weapon unique to Rogue which acts as a faster-firing Assault Rifle that only fires dual-bullet bursts. : Whenever Rogue is hurt, a blue explosion activates on her position, dealing 5-10 damage to any enemy that is too close. It also acts like a regular explosion, it destroys walls, enemy projectiles and can damage props. Be careful when you get hurt near explosive objects as it can cause them to explode and kill you in the process. : Rogue is automatically "chased" by the I.D.P.D. From the start of each run; a random selection of I.D.P.D. troops will spawn from two portals on every level except the Crown Vault and 7_3. First pair of I.D.P.D. portals appears after you kill a certain amount of enemies on a level. That amount is randomized from 20% to 80% and can be different on each area. The second pair of I.D.P.D. portals opens at the same time as the level ending portal. Special : Rogue starts off with 1 ammo in her special meter. She can hold up to 3 uses, and gets 1 ammo from Portal Strike Ammo Canisters that replace Radiation Canisters. Each use of the special costs 1 ammo. : Clicking and holding the special ability button creates a straight pattern of blue arrows where the cursor is. When released, 5 blue explosions activate in a line starting at the end of the pattern and following the arrows direction. Targets can get hit by multiple explosions at once, which also depends on the enemies size. These explosions do 5-10 damage which is the same as regular Big Explosions. They destroy walls, objects and enemy projectiles. They can also damage Rogue. Throne Butt : Rogue's Portal Strike explosions are bigger and more powerful. Each explosion can deal 5-90 damage. Ultra Mutations Gameplay : While unlocked from the start, Rogue is somewhat of a character for more experienced players. Her starter rifle is helpful in dealing with enemies and her portal strike is good for blasting from a safe place, but constant waves of I.D.P.D. and a lack of Radiation Canisters is a severe conflict. Players must rely on their skill and always be on the lookout for I.D.P.D. as when they appear is randomized each level. : Useful mutations: * Boiling Veins - The Portal Strike explosions can damage you normally, but with Boiling Veins she will survive with 4HP remaining, making Portal Strike more viable and useful at close range. It will also protect Rogue from death when her Blast Armor triggers near an explosive object like a Car Wreck or a Barrel. * Throne Butt - Makes your Portal Strike more powerful. * Recycle Gland - Rogue starts with the Rogue Rifle, which is a powerful bullet weapon. Recycle Gland in the early game is huge for Rogue and may even make the Rogue Rifle viable well into the late game. * Scarier Face - As with above, this mutation is great when used with bullet weapons. With Scarier Face the Rogue Rifle can one shot enemies it previously couldn't. * Last Wish - Along with the regular benefits of choosing Last Wish Rogue also completely fills her Portal Strike ammo meter. * Gamma Guts - Standing right on top of where the I.D.P.D Portal appears can kill the Grunts and Inspectors instantly. Trivia * Rogue was in the I.D.P.D. forces but escaped after stealing their super weapon, the Portal Strike. They have been hunting her ever since. * She's an inter-dimensional, futuristic, combat trained human who mutates by picking up radiation to make herself even stronger. * You can't unlock Horror playing as her. * Her passive and active ability explosions can be used to open the Sewers Secret area. * Rogue was added in update #45. * Rogue's Blast Armor used to be the initial passive ability of Rebel. It was called Defense, it created blood explosions initially and was later changed to a circular spread of bullets before being removed. Category:Characters